Puppy Love
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Morgan is suffering from puppy love


**I would Love some feed back on this**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile to decide my next Criminal Minds Related story**

He was disgusted with himself.

It wasn't the fact that he was in love. He'd come to terms with that years ago. And it wasn't because it was a guy he was in love with. He'd know he was gay since college.

He was disgusted with how weak he had become because of it. The little things could leave him blushing and tongue tied, and normally that was Reid's job.

The genies had somehow wormed his way into Derek Morgan's heart and made himself comfortable. The sad part was that Reid seemed to be oblivious to it. He would go about his day as if nothing had changed, while the whole office all but laughed at what a love sick puppy he became.

And then there were the times that it seemed Spencer felt the same way too, but Morgan would chicken out before he would tell him and sulk around the office for days.

"We have to do something about this," J.J said, "I can't take Morgan when he likes this."

"I know what you mean," Garcia watched as it looked as if Morgan was going to say something before he retreated back to his office, "This is getting pathetic."

"I would have thought that Reid would have been the one like this," Emily smirked.

"So what are we going to do?" J.J asked

"I have a plan." Garcia gave an evil smile.

~.~.~.~.~

Morgan slumped at his desk. He had come so close but then Spencer looked up at him with his big brown eyes and he just couldn't do it for some reason.

And he was supposed to be the strong one damn it!

He was pulled from his sulking thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called composing himself. Garcia walked in with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong," he asked concerned.

"It's Spencer," she said quietly closing the door and sitting in the chair across from him.

"What about him," now he was really concerned hearing that something was wrong with his baby Spencer.

"He just… he seems off today like something's wrong. But he won't talk to J.J, so we were hoping you would talk to him and make sure he's alright."

Derek froze, this whole time he was trying to woe Spencer over he somehow missed the sad look in his eye that was begging for him to be there, "I'll talk to him." Derek got out of his chair like a man on a mission. He was going to fix this.

"Great, I last saw him in the break room. Make haste me dark night."

When Morgan got there it looked as if Spencer had been waiting for him. Had been too shy to come to Morgan's office and had to request that Garcia call Morgan down for him? The idea sent him reeling.

"Hey Reid," he tried to sound casual.

"Oh. Hi Morgan," he said sound ever so cheerful, "Garcia said you wanted to talk to me."

This had Morgan confused, "But she said…"

Reid cut him off remember something, "She also wanted me to give you this," he hand Morgan a sealed envelope with his name on it.

Still confused Morgan took the envelope from Reid's hands and opened it to find a note from Garcia

_Dear Thunder Chocolate God,_

_Everyone in the office is tired of seeing you sulking around. So get on with it and tell him how you feel already. Besides J.J is pretty certain that he feels the same way. _

_ Sincerely,_

_The Goddess of all Things Knowledgeable _

_P.S: I'm not opening the door until I am positive that you confessed_

As if one cue the door shut and locked from the outside.

"Did they just lock us in," Reid looked like he was ready to panic. Must have something to do with that slight case of claustrophobia.

"I think they did," if this continued any longer Reid was going to pass out from hyperventilating. Meaning Morgan only had one choose.

"Reid," he said to get the younger man attention, "Garcia called you down here for my sake, even though this wasn't my plan," he gave a glare in the direction of the door, "I've been trying to tell you something for a while now but every time I try to I back out."

"What is it," Reid gave him the Bambi eyes and Morgan swore he was going to die in here.

"Well, we worked with each other for a long time now, and we are good friends, but over the years I've grown fonder of you and… I like you. A lot, as more than a friend."

"You like me," Spencer asked in some sort of disbelief, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yes, I do," Morgan confessed, though it was waaaay easier than he thought it was going to be.

"That's good," Spencer smiled, "Because I like you too."

"Really," now it was Derek's turn to be surprised.

"Yes," Reid kissed him.

Derek kissed back trying to ignore the cheering that could be heard on the other side of the door.

This was the start of something good.

**I would love some feed back and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile to decide my next Criminal Minds story**


End file.
